lalaloopsylandfandomcom-20200216-history
Jewel Sparkles' Un-Birthday Party
The first of many to come Webisodes staring the Lalaloopsy girls. It's Jewel Sparkles Birthday! Hooray! She plans to make herself the best birthday party ever but will her plans fall through before the big event? Summary Jewel talks with Kitty as she circles March 13th on her calendar. Announcing that its her birthday, she states that the best thing about a birthday is the party! Wanting to make sure its the best birthday party ever, Jewel decides this year she's going to throw one for herself to make sure every last detail is perfect. She leaves her house to visit her friends in order to get the perfect items. First up is Dot Starlight. Jewel asks her if she could make some special decorations for the party with her paper she has. But Dot reveals that she is all out of the paper. A little sad, Jewel is not defeated yet and does not seem upset as she then goes to her next destination, not hearing Dot as she tries to tell her something. At Crumbs Sugar Cookie's, Jewel asks Crumbs if she could make her most favorite cake for the party but like Dot, Crumbs reveals that she doesn't have the ingrediants to make the cake. Jewel tries to reason with her, asking if she could make cookies, a small cake, or even a single cupcake but its no use... As Jewel leaves, Crumbs wishes her a happy birthday as Jewel then goes to her third destination. To see Peanut Big Top, who she had asked to be the party's entertainment. Unfortuantly Peanut has caught a cold! Peanut thinks that someone else should be the entertainment while Jewel insists its okay, though she is clearly disappointed while leaving, after she tells Peanut to feel better . Curler Totally hopeless, Jewel returns home later that day when she notices Kitty sitting on the floor. She picks Kitty up and expresses her joy that at least one person is there to celebrate with her when suddenly the lights come on! Everybody is there Jewel asks them how they did this as Dot explains that her decorations had been the reason why she was Curler earlier, while Crumbs shows Jewel the Quadruple layer cake she made. Peanut then juggles while balancing as Jewel begins to realize that everybody had made up excuses in order to surprise her for her birthday! Continuing to thank everybody for making this the best birthday party ever, Jewel and the girl continue to celebrate as fireworks light up outside and the webisode comes to an end... Quotes *''Jewel Sparkles: Anyway, I was wondering if you could make your double layer chocolate cake. So that my birthday party will be perfect perfect perfect!'' --- (Jewel knocks on Dot Starlight's door; She goes to answer.) Jewel Sparkles: Hi, Dot. I'm throwing myself the best birthday party ever and I could really use the help. (Jewel walks right past Dot.) Dot Starlight: Uh...Come in? *''Crumbs Sugar Cookie: I made your favorite Chocolate Cake. Not double layer, not even a triple layer, but quadtruple layer!'' ----- *''All: Surprise!'' Trivia *The very first lines in the entire webisode series is spoken by Jewel Sparkles. *If the candles on the cake indicate anything, then Jewel Sparkles is turning 8 in this webisode. However later the cake has 10 candles. So most likely the candles are just decoration, not representing age. *It's unknown how Jewel managed to get the piece of cake so cleanely without making a mess. Gallery Dream Cake.png Glowing.png Kitty.png Out.png Category:Webisodes Category:Lalaloopsy.com Category:Videos